Gorr Grimwolf
Gorr is a horde Outrider, and once Nag'Ogar of the Red blade tribe. With his promotion to Nag'Ogar, he was given the title Brighteye, a title he still carries with honour. When not lending his scouting skills to the Horde, he makes some gold riding through-out the Hordes lands, both near and far, running reports and orders to Outposts and Scouting warbands. Biography Early Life Gorr was born the son of Krevlorn Wolfsong, of the Whiteclaw clan, and his mate and one of the clans hopeful shamans, Krel'ka Wolfmother. From a young age, it was obvious he would grow to become a Runner, rather than being an Orc that wrestles Ogres to the ground, as he grew tall and thin, yet muscular enough for him not to be a runt in his clan. By the age of 10, he followed his fathers hunting bands, sneaking through long grass and tree's to spot the ellusive Talbuk of the region, and then scare them in the direction of the waiting hunters. On his twentieth year, he was sent on his Om'riggor. He was told to follow the howls of a lone wolf which had been called from his pack by the Farseer, as was the clan custom. For three days, and three nights he followed the howls of his prey, until he found it on the third night, still feasting on its latest kill. Gorr fought the Wolf, eventually ending the fight by breaking its neck, and smearing his face in the blood dripping from where the dead beasts bone had punctured its hide. Gorr returned home, and was deemed fit to be called an adult, and a true member of the clan. The birth of the Horde When clan shamans first started training as Warlocks under Ner'zhul and Gul'dans orders, Krevlorn and Krel'ka, aswell as the Whiteclaw clan, refused. They were angered by the changes taking place in the Orcish society, from the sudden use of new powers other than the elements they had drawn aid from for centuries, to the sudden declared war on the Draenei, and all the changes that brought. Even so, Whiteclaws younger hunters wished to join the fight, and left the clan in search of others that would allow them to fight for them. As the draenei numbers dwindled, the diminished Whiteclaw clan became a target of the more violent clans, with raids taking place more and more frequently, with neither Ner'zhul or anyone else coming to their aid. Sensing that the clans time was near, Krevlorn sent Gorr away, to die with honour, rather than be cut down by his once brethren. Son, I want you to leave these lands. They are filled with betrayel and death now, and aren't a home for you anymore. - Krevlorn Wolfsong Under his fathers guidance, Gorr left his tribe and homelands behind, changing his name to Gorr Grimwolf , to represent his shame at abandoning his people to die. He followed his fathers guidance, claiming to be a Frostwolf who had left the clan to join a clan who's Cheiftain was strong enough to have drank the blood. Sticking by this new history, he managed to get a job as an Outrider for the Shadowmoon clan, before being moved to what is now Hellfire Citadel to prepare for the march through the dark portal. First War (On Azeroth) During the final stages of the construction of the Dark portal, Gorr fought in the Orcish arena's in Hellfire, teaming up with larger orcs of the Shadowmoon clan to fight for food, glory, and the right to better ranks in the new Horde army. With dreams of leading a team of Scouts and Out-runners, he fought off pairings from various clans, including a few of the hunters from his old tribe, now members of other clans. Second War/On the run Arrival in Orgrimmar Grimwolf, of the pack Pups, Jobs, and Tavern brawls After much time spent both with the tribe, and wandering across Azeroth, life seemed out to get Gorr, as everything he had hoped for had failed to come to pass. He tried to fight off the feelings now overtaking him, but eventually fell in to a deep depression, avoiding his friends and clan and instead spending his time in various taverns. He found comfort in Ratchett, drinking in the tavern owned by the troll Guldujenu. It was here that he met the three people that he would come to rely on for companionship for the next few months - an Undead by the name of Rotger, the Orcess Rayei and the barkeep, Guldu. Many nights were spent singing and drinking, with Gorr being truly happy for the first time in many moons, and within time, Gorr found himself opening up to the Orc, as his feelings for her began to develop. Other Details Appearance Gorr stands over seven foot tall, being of average height for an Orc. He has a thinner, yet still muscular build, with quite broad shoulders. His skin is a light green, looking almost brown when seen in firelight, or in the light of a setting sun. His hair is scruffy and poorly cut, shaped into a scraggy mess down the middle of his head, joining onto his rough beard. Both his hair and his beard are black, with traces of grey beginning to show. His eyes are blue, yet the whites of his eyes have faded to a dark yellow colour over the years. Gorr is generally seen wearing furrs for armor, some of the pieces looking many years old, and yet still sturdy enough to take a swordblow or arrow without causing him too much damage. On his back is a plain leather quiver, with two straps holding twin swords across it. His bow, however, is a finely crafted Orcish battlebow, carved from strong wood, and marked with many small Orcish symbols for both true aim and strong bow-arms. This bow is usually slung over his shoulder, when he isn't holding it - ready to take a shot. Speaking Style/Accent Gorr talks quickly, used to giving reports that need to be given urgently to allow reaction and further orders to be given swifty. When talking, Gorr's accent sometimes slips from Common Orcish to the accent of his old clan and then back again, without seeming to notice. His words always seem to be said with great respect, something that was drilled into him after years of combat service. Personality Gorr always has a cheerfulness about him, cracking jokes and making light of every situation, though sometimes he'd be better keeping his mouth closed. He is almost fanatically loyal to his tribe and his brothers, though in times of calm he may make fun of them, even if not seriously. The only things that makes Gorr loose his cheer are when either he, his tribe, or his race are insulted by others, or when he is in love. Gorr in love becomes more serious, and can be rather romantic, aswell as being jealous and protective. Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Males Category:Horde Characters